


tell us next time, stupid

by booksaremyreality



Series: Multi-Fandom Drabbles [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nausea, Sickfic, Sickness, Stomach Ache, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Matsukawa has a stomach flu and tries to hide it from his teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell us next time, stupid

**Author's Note:**

> b/c I'm a sucker for sickfic and really wanted to write MatsuHana. Also this was not beta'd but I did use spell check. Please point out any mistakes :)

Issei frowns at his stomach as his muscles clench in pain. Since yesterday morning he’s been having abdominal pains and cramps. Hanamaki shuffles again and sniffs, blissfully unaware as he naps on Issei’s crossed legs. He runs a hand over Hanamaki’s strawberry blond hair, the softness of the strands distracting him from the pain as Oikawa scolds Iwaizumi about his unhealthy lunch. Hanamaki curls his fingers into the groove between Issei’s thigh and calf, rubbing his cheek against the polyester cotton blend of their uniform pants. Issei hears a coo in the background and the click of a camera shutter and he looks up to see Oikawa holding his phone with a smug look on his face.

“Delete it.” Issei hisses, not wanting to wake Hanamaki.

“Nuh uh. In fact, I think I’m going to send it to the group chat.” Oikawa sings gleefully. Said group chat in which every member of the team was a part of. Issei scowls at Oikawa in what he hopes is a threatening manner (even though he’s been told he just looks bored) and flips him off with the hand that’s not stroking Hanamaki’s hair. Another cramp, this one the worst yet, interrupts his scowling and he doubles over like the wind’s been knocked out of him, panting heavily and trying not to throw up.

“Mattsun!” Oikawa cries, scrambling over to him. The noise and Issei’s movements wake Hanamaki, who groans and almost head buts his chin trying to sit up. Hanamaki slithers out from under Issei.

“Matsukawa, what’s wrong?” He lays a hand on Issei’s shoulder. The tension in Issei’s stomach eases and finally he’s able to take a deep breath. He sits back up, slumping against the metal fence surrounding the roof and closes his eyes, trying to concentrate on just breathing. He feels cool fingers on his jaw and finally opens his eyes to see Hanamaki basically straddling his lap, looking down at him. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are crouching on either side of him looking just as concerned.

“What the hell was that?”

“Uh, nothing, I’m fine.” Issei puts his hands on Hanamaki’s hips and rubs his hipbones with his thumbs. “Just a bad cramp, probably ate too fast or something.” None of the third years look like they believe him but they don’t push any further, instead heading back downstairs for their afternoon classes.

Issei’s various pains just worsen throughout the day: his back and leg muscles ache, he has a pounding headache and he constantly feels like he’s going to throw up. By the time he finishes putting away the desks and chairs, his entire body his trembling with exhaustion. He’s so out of it he doesn’t hear Iwaizumi step up behind him or the first two times he calls his name.

“Matsukawa!” A hand jerks his elbow, snapping him out of his haze of pain. Issei looks down, eyes half lidded. “God you’re really out of it, are you sure you’re alright? We understand if you have to skip practice.” We? Issei looked around blearily to see Hanamaki, Oikawa, Watari, Yahaba and even Kyoutani trailing not to far behind them.

“I told you I’m fine.” Issei snaps, lengthening his strides to get a head of the rest of the team.

Issei feels a little warm, but not alarmingly so, as he changes into his practice clothes. Practice is also fine for the most part, but during the last five minutes his stomach cramps begin to increase in intensity.

Issei has to stop in the middle of their cool down run, leaning on the side of the volleyball pole to keep himself up. His stomach heaves and he claps his other hand over his mouth, trying to keep the vomit at bay. He breaths almost urgently through his nose and his blood begins to pound, pulse rising at the embarrassing thought of vomiting right here on the gym floor in front of everyone. He feels hands on his shoulders push him gently but firmly towards the exit and to what Issei quickly realizes is a bathroom. He lunges for the first available stall and heaves up all of the contents in his stomach. Hugging the rim of the toilet seat, he groans as the acid burns his stomach and involuntary tears leak out of his eyes and down his cheeks. Whoever guided him towards the bathroom lays a hand on his back and rubs around in circles as he continues to heave water and bile, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth onto his chin.

Issei’s stomach twists itself into knots but there’s nothing left to throw up so he just presses his forehead to the cool rim of toilet lid and tries to breath through the pain.

“Shh, shh, it’s alright.” Hanamaki whispers, wrapping his arms around Issei’s waist and kissing his slightly sweaty temple. “Do you think you’re finished?” Hanamaki asks. Issei nods and then Hanamaki begins to stand, pulling him along as well. Together they stumble over to the sink where Hanamaki helps Issei wash his mouth out.

“ ‘Hiro.” Issei groans, knees buckling slightly.

“I know, I know, you’ll be home soon.” Issei is pretty out of it for the next 45 minutes or so but he knows that somehow they end up at his house with all of his and Hanamaki’s stuff. Issei is coherent enough to take off his shoes and stumble up to his bedroom, flopping face first on top of his sheets.

“You’re so stupid. Why did you lie and say you were fine.” Hanamaki says angrily, smacking him on the shoulder.

“Didn’ want you t’worry.” He mumbles into his pillow, already falling asleep.

“That’s stupid. By not telling us you only made us worry more! Don’t be an idiot next time and just go home when you’re feeling shitty.” Issei groans in lieu of a real answer and throws his left hand out in the direction he thinks Hanamaki is. He can tell Hanamaki rolls his eyes but he takes his hand anyway, curling into his side. Issei flops his left arm over Hanamaki’s shoulders and pulls him in close.

“Love ya ‘Hiro.”

“Yeah whatever.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
